


Random Drabbles

by kenbubbles



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenbubbles/pseuds/kenbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says random Vixx drabbles I have been written. Each chapter will have a different rating while will be in the chapter title if the reader wants to avoid anything NSFW. If you follow me on tumblr (zihyena) you will have seen most of these as I tend to post them there first. This is for organization sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cute (Rated G)

there is no way he's calling that guy hyung. he makes mosquito noises and even swats the invisible mosquito to death. he sounds like a dolphin begging for fish. his nose could poke a person's eye out when he leans in to whisper a secret. wonshik refuses to ever call jaehwan hyung no matter what his birth certificate says.

it has nothing to do with jaehwan being so cute. wonshik has no problem saying it over and over, jaehwan is cute, they've all heard him say it. he's said it on the radio, he's said it on diary. he's even said it to jaehwan when he looks in the mirror worried that maybe his nose is too big. he finds it even cuter when jaehwan makes jokes about his nose all his own.

he likes jaehwan's neck. it's long and when he's singing a long and high note the way it strains is not cute. it's something else that makes wonshik almost miss the cue for his own lines. the way jaehwan points it out later is also not cute.

he likes it when jaehwan is hurting and that makes him feel terrible but he has jaehwan sleeping against his chest. he can admire only the side of his face from this angle. jaehwan's parted lips as he takes deep breath in slumber are nicer to look at than trying to stare at them when he's awake talking like vocalization is an endangered species.

maybe jaehwan deserves to be called hyung, without wonshik saying it just because hakyeon told him he had to for appearance's sake, because he's the one that bridges the gap. he kisses wonshik backstage after their first number one win and to jaehwan it's like it's been that way all along. he just goes right to high fiving everyone in the room like he didn't just corner wonshik and leave a lingering promise on his lips of a private celebration later. he's certainly not going to call him hyung in bed, unless jaehwan is into that.


	2. Teacher Jung (Rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from buttimaginevixx tumblr.

there's a migraine forming right between his eyes. tylenol, advil, aleve, he's got a bottle of each in his desk but that will do nothing for mr. jung. the migraine has a specific name. kim wonsik, the student that has to interrupt him at least sixty times within every forty five minute lesson block to be happy.

"no." mr. jung doesn't even care what the question is, the answer will always be no when wonsik parts his lips to ask anything. what's worse than his endless questions are when he turns to his seat mate, lee hongbin, and goes on and on about everything and nothing.

he's tried parting them before but the complains of 'don't take away my artwork' were not worth it. he rubs the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb as wonsik and hongbin knock their heads together and nearly fall from their chairs. mr. jung hasn't gotten through the entire list of formulas they will need for an upcoming test but his resolve is breaking.

"detention, kim wonsik." hongbin snickers as wonsik grumbles about why he has to go it alone. the student huffs and lowers his head to his folded arms over the desk. a rosy tint spreading all the way up to his ears as he feigns snoring.

\----

the desk screeches as the legs glide forward across linoleum floors. wonsik bites on his lip as mr. jung taps a ruler right between his shoulder blades. his butt cheeks red from earlier treatment with the same instrument as well as mr. jung's wide palms.

"recite it, wonsik. square roots, begin." the student parts his lips but only a keen cry comes out of his mouth as the teacher snaps his hips again. the name plate, jung taekwoon, falls to the floor this time while other items on the desk are merely shaken.

"you'll be having an exam on this." wonsik grips the edges of the desk so tight his knuckles turn white as mr. jung presses as deep into his as he can. tip of his cock right against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"pe... perfect... s... sq.. squares... 1..." his breath hitches, with each answer mr. jung glides his cock out of wonsik's slick and stretched hole then pushes back in. "4... 9... si... six... 25..."

"you missed one." mr. jung stills once more but brings the ruler down on the side of wonsik's thigh. the flesh jiggles from the touch and the student begins to tremble. he's close to begging but mr. jung never gives in when he does that.

"16... 25... 36... 49..." wonsik chokes as mr. jung's hands come to his hips pulling him back every time he snaps forward. his finger nails digging into skin, leaving crescent shaped indents.

"192 in radical form." anything with numbers is difficult enough on average for wonsik but he can't believe he's expected to come up with an answer with mr. jung's cock in his ass. he puts his forehead against his arm and sobs against the desk, trying to move his body back in the same instant.

"i don't know..." wonsik's bass voice is broken at that point, the desperation obvious. he can feel mr. jung pulling away, the hands on his body keeping him from following.

"stop. talking. in. my. class." every word is accented with a powerful thrust forward, mr. jung having found the perfect angle to stab at wonsik's prostate every single time. the student's eyes nearly rolling back and his grip on the desk tightening. the tension in his lower half making him want to curl in on himself.

"and. you. might. learn. something." mr. jung grunts as wonsik's walls tighten around him. the student's cum marking up the my plans are for winter essays mr. jung will say his cat mistook for a toy.

he steps away from a still panting wonsik, slipping off the soiled condom and tossing it in the waste paper basket. the essays following. mr. jung adjusts his own clothes and shakes his head at seeing wonsik has yet to move.

"if you fail the next test detention for the rest of the year." and it's probably not the best way to get wonsik motivated to study. mr. jung is sure he'll be repeating the year when he sees the way wonsik smiles pleasantly as he finally tugs up his uniform pants.

"i'll do well. i promise, teacher jung."


End file.
